Éternice Moi
by J.C.M.H
Summary: Sumarry: Una chica que no encaja. Un chico con años de vida... Ella lo espera. Él va por ella.


**Èternise Moi (Eternízame) **

_**Ingenua y débil,  
Ella lo tiene todo para que me guste.  
Me atrae,  
Me muero por ella.  
Es algo más que una pesadilla. **_

Es algo extraño, un ser como yo no debería sentir esto que hace que mi corazón lata a mil por hora, pero aun así está ahí dentro y sale cada que la veo. Es una chica distinta a las demás. Siento como si viviera solo por vivir, creo que nada le importa y si le dieran una oportunidad de escapar la tomaría sin ningún remordimiento. Aun así sus sonrisas son cálidas y me transmiten mucha paz… Paz que perdí hace tanto tiempo… Quiero acercarme, pero no sería prudente, no sería lo correcto porque si lo hago no la dejaría ir nunca más de mi lado… Es que ella es tan inocente y frágil que solo quiero protegerla. Apartarla de todo mal…**  
**

_**Un solo deseo,  
Verle en mis insomnios.  
Ven a robar mi vida en la  
Caverna de mis noches.**_

¡Dios! ¿Por qué es tan difícil tratar de encajar en este mundo?... Siento como si no perteneciera a este lugar, como si algo mejor me esperara, pero aun no encuentro que… Quiero irme, desaparecer. Quiero ser libre… Quiero ver mi sueño cumplido… Deseo que sea real, deseo verle, deseo que me libere de este tormento y estar con él por todo la eternidad pero… pero solo es eso, un sueño, un anhelo que quiero que se vuelva realidad…**  
**

_**Me acerco, ella debería desconfiar.**_

Es de noche y la luna está muy hermosa. Brilla más que nunca como iluminando el camino a aquellos que se han tardado en llegar a sus destinos y la veo… Esta hermosa con ese vestido. La luna le da un toque celestial a su figura. La observo por un largo rato hasta que me doy cuenta que mis pies se están moviendo en su dirección. Son pasos lentos, sigilosos… Sigo viéndola y nuestras miradas se cruzan… Sus ojos son tan hermosos. Son de un verde jade único y quede hipnotizado por ellos… La veo, pero no hay miedo ni desconfianza, solo curiosidad. Me parece extraño. Una persona normal se asustaría pues es tarde en la noche, el lugar esta desolado y hay un extraño vestido de negro mirándote fijamente, eso asustaría a cualquiera, pero como dije antes ella es distinta…**  
**

_**No tengo, no tengo miedo, le dejo que me hipnotice.  
Es como si me ofreciera sus pensamientos.  
Dejo que hiera. **_

Me encuentro sentada en una banca del parque. Es tarde, lose y no me importa… Hace frio, lo siento y me gusta. Veo la luna tan hermosa, tan brillante como si iluminara el sendero de aquellos que llegan tarde a su destino… Me siento hipnotizada por ese astro tan hermoso. Quisiera tocarlo… En realidad quiero tantas cosas, pero sé que se quedaran en solo eso. Deseos… Observo la luna perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, pero de un momento a otro ciento que algo o alguien me observa… Su mirada esta fija en mi persona, no me asusta, no temo, pero si me intriga… Es extraño, una persona normal saldría corriendo si sintiera ese tipo de miradas en un lugar como este, pero yo no tengo miedo, si curiosidad…

Me doy vuelta y lo que veo me intriga más… Es tan enigmático, tan misterioso. Esa figura que camina hacia mi despierta el interés de conocerle. El deseo de estar con él toda mi vida, nunca alejarme de él… Soy extraña lose, muchos me lo han dicho, pero no puedo evitarlo… Su mirada es tan atrayente, misteriosa, fría pero no tengo miedo…  
Intento acercarme a él, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no está, desapareció pero… -No debería una jovencita como tú estar en un lugar como este y menos sola. Hay muchos peligros en la hora más oscura del día.- Está detrás de mí ¿Cómo llego ahí tan rápido? Una persona normal no es así de veloz, aun así no me da miedo todo lo contrario. Siento satisfacción al saberlo tan cerca de mí. -Quería sentir la brisa. Alejarme por un momento de todo lo que me rodea ¿Es eso algo malo?- -Hmp.- Mi voz es suave y delicada. Su voz es varonil y sexy. Quiero verlo, tocarlo, pero al darme vuelta ya no está. Miro a todos lados y lo que veo es un parque solitario donde lo único que ocupa una parte de su espacio somos mi sombra y yo… **  
**

_**Traiciona mis emociones,  
Sacrifica mi corazón.  
Eternízate, eternízame.  
Condéname con la mirada a sangrar para tenerte.  
Eternízate, eternízame.**_

Sigo visitando el mismo parque, a la misma hora todas las noches desde mi primer encuentro con él… Mi corazón me dice que lo haga… Quiero tocarle, hablarle, estar siempre a su lado y no apartarme jamás… Sigo visitando el mismo parque, a la misma hora todas las noches. Ella siempre está ahí, sentada en la misma banca como en nuestro primer encuentro. Tan hermosa como aquella ves, como siempre… Algunas noches lo veo y le hablo, son simples palabras porque no necesitamos más, con solo mirarnos es suficiente, otras me dan ganas de llorar pues no me pierdo en eso ojos tan o más negros que la misma noche… Algunas noches me acerco a ella y nos decimos una que otra palabra u oraciones demasiado cortas, pero es que no necesitamos nada más, nuestras miradas lo dicen todo, otras simplemente me quedo observándola a lo lejos. Me siento tan idiota ¿Cómo fue que llegue al punto de sentirme vacío si no me pierdo en eso ojos tan expresivos? Tengo la necesidad de estar eternamente con él/ella…**  
**

_**Conviérteme en insensible,  
Ya no quiero sentir nada más.  
Has de mi pena una diana,  
Apunta hacia ella para curarme. **_

Quiero perder todo rastro de humanidad, quiero simplemente ya no existir. Este mundo no se hizo para mi ¿Qué hace una persona como yo en lugar donde ni siquiera saben que existe? ¿Dónde no hace falta su presencia? Con él eh sentido que soy alguien, que hay algo grande esperándome en algún lugar… Quiero irme con él a donde sea que vaya. No puedo verme sin sentir esta sensación de calidez y paz que hace tanto no sentía… Sea lo que sea él, porque en todo este tiempo me eh dado cuenta que no es humano, pero donde quiera que vaya yo iré. Aunque no quiera iré.**  
**

_**Su dolor me inspira,  
Pero yo renazco en sus sonrisas.  
Como privarla de su humanidad…  
Lo perderías todo eternamente.**_

No lo puedo hacer, aunque quiera no lo puedo hacer… Ella pertenece a este lugar, ella es de este mundo… Yo no soy quien para arrastrarla a mi mundo de oscuridad total… No puedo hacerlo aunque lo desee con toda mi alma.. La quiero conmigo, pero no puedo… Se que está sufriendo, lo puedo sentir y no me agrada, pero no me imagino como ella pueda reaccionar a lo que soy… Si bien es cierto que no me ha temido eso no me asegura nada… Además su sonrisa es lo único que me hace sentir cálido y tranquilo y si la llevo conmigo quizás ya no sea la misma… Tal ves ya no sonría..

_**Has conmigo lo que quieras.  
No dejes mi alma sin remordimiento. **_

Es una noche muy oscura. Ni las estrellas ni la luna están en el firmamento. Es oscuro y así me siento yo. Sola, oscura, abrumada y sin vida… Hace varias noches que no lo veo y me encuentro en un dilema grandísimo… ¿Debo ir al parque hoy? ¿Debo olvidarlo y acostumbrarme a mi absurda vida?... Estoy triste…

_**Arriesgándonos a morir para existir.  
Apártate de mí, de un beso. **_

No lo soporto, tengo que verla aunque sea la última ves, aunque sea una última ves… La ventana de su habitación está abierta, salto desde un árbol cercano y la veo. Aun en la oscuridad de su habitación puedo ver que esta triste, que no está bien… ¿Qué le pasa? Entro sigilosamente y al parecer se da cuenta que estoy aquí… Me mira. Logro ver un camino de lágrimas… -¿Porque lloras?- -No quiero que me dejes.- Solo fue un susurro, pero pude escucharla perfectamente. No supe que decir, no me esperaba esa respuesta. Pensé de todo menos que ella quisiera tenerme cerca… Es cierto que nunca se alejó de mí, pero… Solo la abrase hasta que dejo de llorar. Cuando pensé que dormía me dispuse a levantarme pero… -No te vayas. Quédate conmigo.- Es algo tentador, pero no puedo…  
Se acerca a mí, con su mano toma mi rostro. Es cálida. Cierro mis ojos disfrutando ese simple contacto. Por alguna razón no puedo apartarme… De un momento a otro siento algo cálido en mis labios… Ella me está besando…**  
**

_**Traiciona mis emociones,  
Sacrifica mi corazón.  
Eternízate, eternízame.  
Condéname con la mirada a sangrar para tenerte.  
Eternízate, eternízame. **_

Fue un beso suave y lento, segundos después se volvió más apasionado. Sentí la punta de su lengua delinear mis labios pidiendo el debido permiso para adentrarla en mi boca… Probar sus labios es lo que he querido desde la primera ves que la vi… Siempre tan tentadores más sin embargo no podía, pero ahora… Tengo que apartarla e irme. Si me quedo no podre controlarme y no sé lo que pueda pasar… Sentí que se quería alejar, pero no podía permitirlo. Sentir su cuerpo, besar sus labios… Es tan excitante. No lo quiero lejos, lo quiero cerca, tan cerca… Rodee su cello con mis brazos y lo acerque más a mí, si eso era posible… Ya no puedo. Necesito tenerle cerca, deseo saciar mi sed… Deseo que sea mía/deseo ser suya…**  
**

_**Ella se ha convertido en mi esencial,  
Ya no tengo elección.  
La hora me llama,  
Mi infierno se une al cielo.  
Ella, ella, ella.**_

Es imposible sentir tanto por alguien y menos que un ser como yo sienta algo… Es tan embriagante, ella es tan calidad, tan dulce. Su aroma, su sabor… Su cuerpo es tan deseable, apetecible… Tenerla entre mis brazos y besarla, tocarla… Ya no puedo controlarme, es imposible hacerlo… Ya no me imagino mis días sin ella. Ya no me encontraría sin ella. Ya no sería nada sin ella… Soy un vampiro… Soy un vampiro enamorado de una humana y aunque quiera no podre alejarme de ella… Ya no podría pues ella se a convertido en mi todo y por ella mi infierno ya no es tan abrumante… Todo por ella…**  
**

_**Me hiela desde el interior,  
Crucifica mi pena y mis miedos.  
Me siento ligera por otra parte, en otro lugar. **_

Es imposible todo lo que siento, es imposible que yo sienta todo esto por alguien como él… Su aroma es tan abrumador, su cuerpo es tan fuerte, tan excitante… Me siento en las nubes… Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto por una persona y nunca nadie me había hacho sentir tanto… Es una mescla de sentimientos extraña. Pasión, deseo, miedo, dolor ¿Amor?... ¿Miedo? Pues si miedo. Miedo a perderlo. Miedo a que me abandone. Miedo a que todo esto no sea irreal.. ¿Dolor? Si, dolor al sentir algo clavarse en mi cuello al momento de sentir que tocaba el cielo…**  
**

_**Traiciona mis emociones,  
Sacrifica mi corazón.  
Eternízate, eternízame.  
Condéname con la mirada a sangrar para tenerte.  
Eternízate, eternízame. **_

Sé que sonara estúpido, pero me siento como si hubiera nacido. Me siento totalmente diferente. Tengo la extraña sensación de estar flotando… Abro mis ojos con pereza y lo primero que veo son esos ojos negros, fríos observándome tan intensamente que no pude evitar sonrojarme… Él solamente sonrió de una manera arrogante que lejos de molestarme me encanto… Masoquista ¿No?Se pone de pie y me extiende un vestido negro, sin dudarlo lo tomo y me lo pongo, luego extiende su mano. Yo lo miro y él solo sonríe, la tomo y siento que he encontrado eso que tanto quería, siento que ese algo que me esperaba no a podido esperar más y vino por mí, creo que él es lo que yo tanto anhele y ahora me tiene cargada en sus brazos como si fuéramos recién casados..

Estoy segura que estaremos juntos**… Eternamente.**

Hola! Bueno, este es mi segundo proyecto aquí. Ya lo había publicado en MSS, así que si lo ven soy yo. Aquí me presento formalmente como nueva escritora, espero y sea de su agrado la lectura.

Hatsa la próxima :3


End file.
